The Mysterious Blond
by emotionless-robot
Summary: Tai silently withered and died inside as Mimi exchanged pleasantries with their friend. As if this wasn’t awkward enough, meeting him in a lingerie store, but he also had to go and grab his best friend’s backside, just to make things worse. Challenge fic.


This is a challenge I got from **PrincessJaded** and **SugarSpiral**... I can only hope it lives up to their expectations, and if it doesn't...

THEN TOO BAD.

**Title:: **That Not-So-Mysterious Blonde Woman? _(you can change this, I just wasn't sure what to put)_  
**Main Characters::** Matt, Mimi, and Tai  
**Summary::** Mimi and Tai are at the mall looking around when they spot a very attractive looking girl buying some lingerie.  
**Pairings::** Michi/Taito, Tai's got a thing for hot blonds.  
**Quote::** "I swear, I thought she, I mean he, HE, I thought he was a woman!" "I'm whatever you want me to be!"

Disclaimer on profile.

* * *

Mimi flicked her hair over her shoulder as she strutted alongside Tai in the mall. Passing individuals glanced their way as they made their way by numerous shops and stores. Occasionally, Mimi would see something that would catch her eye, or Tai would spot one of his buddies and stop to greet them, but other than that, the two of them were simply there to kill time.

Eventually, they came across a lingerie store, filled to the brim with frilly pink lace and suggestively revealing garments. Little girls would giggle endlessly as they walked by and young teenage boys would snigger and try to get a glimpse of the women inside.

"Hey, Tai," Mimi said to her friend, elbowing him in the ribs, "check out _that_ blond."

Tai's gaze landed on the slim, young woman who was casually browsing the racks of lacy undergarments in the store. Tai whistled softly and chuckled.

"She's got a nice ass." he remarked, checking out the specimen of female goodness before him. "Her shoulders are kind of broad though… they look a bit manly."

"Whatever," Mimi scoffed. "You'd tap that, and you know it. Heck, _I'd_ tap that."

Tai smirked and dared, "Then why don't we take a closer look, shall we?"

He seized her arm and led her into the store, stopping a few metres behind the blond, who was now rummaging through a rack of racy thongs. Tai tried not to stare too much, but it was hard—that chick sure was attractive. The blond locks that had first caught his attention were even glossier up close, and Tai could tell that those feminine hands were gentle and soft—just the way he liked them. The cottony black material that composed her shirt accentuated the girl's subtle curves and figure nicely, encouraging Tai's raging fantasies.

Mimi licked her lips and pushed Tai forward. She wasn't going to miss any of _this_ action. Tai grinned and opted for greeting his target by grabbing her ass, squeezing it, and whispering seductively in her ear, "Hello, sexy."

Mimi's chortle died in her throat as the young girl turned around. Both Mimi's and Tai's faces grew stiff with shock as the sensuous _she_ became a seductive _he_.

Tai snatched his hand back, as if it had been burnt from the brief contact with the boy's backside. Mimi tried to resist purring even more now that the handsome man was, in fact, a man—that just made them even more tempting in her mind.

"Oh, hey, Tai. Hey, Mimi." the blond hailed. He flipped his shiny locks, revealing himself to the one.

The only.

Yamato.

Tai silently withered and died inside as Mimi exchanged pleasantries with their friend. As if this wasn't awkward enough, meeting Matt in a _lingerie store_, but he also had to go and grab his best friend's ass, just to make things worse. Hopefully, Matt would pass it off as a joke or something—Tai really didn't want to have to explain his reasons for why he'd done it.

"So," Mimi began, "want to tell us why you're shopping in a lingerie store, Matt?"

Matt winked at her and gave her a lopsided grin. "Why do _you_ think I'm buying scanty lingerie, Mimi?"

Mimi backed away a bit, hauling Tai with her as Matt moved on to the next rack of flimsy nightgowns.

Tai exploded as soon as they were out of hearing range. "Did you know?" he insisted. "Did you know that hot chick was actually a guy? That it was actually _Matt_?" Mimi shook her head as Tai continued, "I can't believe this. I swear, I though she, I mean he, HE, I thought he was a woman!"

At this point Matt came back, bearing a blood-red sequined nightgown pressed against his person as he pouted and asked, "What do you think?"

Mimi smiled widely and growled. She pushed him toward the change room and instructed him to try it on. He cracked a smile and did what he was told willingly. Tai trailed along behind, mouth hanging open. Was Matt _really_ going to put that on? His mind drooled at the prospect eagerly. Matt may have been his best friend, but Tai _could not_ deny that he had a nice ass. His hand still quivered, buzzing slightly from the impromptu squeezing he'd done earlier.

From the change room, Matt called out, informing them, "I needed some new panties—that's why I'm here."

"And you just decided to buy ladies' ones?" Tai inquired casually.

He heard Matt's laugh and reply of, "Yeah, of course! Why not? I also wanted to pick up a few things for TK. I got him to wear a thong once and he said he didn't mind it, so I figured it would be a nice birthday present for him."

"Why are you trying to corrupt your younger brother?" Mimi asked him, concerned for poor Takeru's well-being.

"Corrupt?" Matt laughed. "That kid's already corrupted enough as it is… have you _seen_ the hats he wears?"

As Matt finished asking his rhetorical question, the door unlocked and he exited the stall. Mimi straightened up from her slouch as she witnessed the extreme sexiness of Yamato Ishida. The clingy material left little to both Mimi's and Tai's overactive imaginations.

"What do you think?"

"I think it looks nice." Mimi concluded. "But…" she approached Matt, smoothing out a few wrinkles in the material (and internally gloating at the fact that she got to touch his magnificent body) and spinning him around. "There—that's better!"

"Tai?"

Tai remained unresponsive.

"You don't like it? Come on, Tai, you're breaking my heart!"

"It looks fine," he eventually muttered. It looked more than fine in his opinion, but he wasn't about to go and admit _that_.

Matt smiled and returned to the change room to re-clothe himself, unfortunately. Mimi and Tai waited for him outside the store, not looking at each other or anything else. Now that they were out of the sexy lingerie shop, the glare of the fluorescent lights made everything that had happened in the store seem surreal. It was like stepping into the outside world after being cooped up inside in the dark for days.

Matt rejoined them soon enough, a shopping bag swinging from his arm. He wouldn't tell them what he'd bought though, claiming it was just stuff for TK.

* * *

A week later, at Sora's house, Mimi tapped on Tai's shoulder, discreetly pointing at Matt, who was bending over, reaching for something he'd dropped.

Tai grinned as a flash of red lace caught his eye. It seemed as though Ishida was a bit of a liar. Matt straightened up, catching Tai staring at his exposed panties, and he sauntered over, leaning against the wall beside Tai.

"I just don't get you, Matt." Tai confessed. "What _are_ you?"

"I'm whatever you want me to be, baby."

The smouldering look was burned into Tai's retinas for the next few minutes and he shivered…

_He'd have to punish Matt later._

* * *

AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

**YES.**

Reviews are appreciated - thanks!


End file.
